Drifter
by Kiriel00
Summary: A RWBY X Psyren crossover (doesn't have a tag) that I wrote 3 years ago. Ruby saves a girl from bullies, answers a questionnaire, and wakes up in a desert full of mysteries and horrors.


**AN: So this is a one-shit I wrote a LONG time ago, as in like 2015 or so. This has been sitting in my computer until I was transferring my files to a new hard drive and saw this sitting unposted. It's not completed, but I decided to post this anyways as I'll probably never touch it again. I don't write anymore due to College and me taking 18+ hours of engineering classes. If you aren't familiar with Psyren it is a manga thats really interesting as it deals with time travel and people who get thrust both outside the timeline and between the future and the present. As far as I know, this is the only Psyren fan fic I've ever seen as the manga wasn't a big hit and was cancelled before it was finished. Just so you know, this Ruby is going to be a second year at Beacon, whose team has been fighting Roman and the White Fang on covert missions assigned to them by Ozpin, like the Mountain Glenn mission in Volume 2. Basically, she knows her way around fighting Grimm and humans alike. Please review!**

Ruby POV

Location: Beacon Academy, Vale, Vytal, Remnant

"Hey guys, I'm going to grab some cookies, I'll be right back," I said as I slipped out of the room in my combat outfit and crescent rose on my back. I quietly sneaked past the faculty lounge and then used my semblance to disappear into a cloud of rose petals, reappearing in front of the kitchen. I then grabbed a plateful of warm, gooey, delicious... chocolate chip cookies and started back to my dorm.

I took the long way back, so as to avoid the chance of running into Mrs. Goodbitc- I me Mrs. Goodwitch while carrying a plateful of cookies that I freed from her evil clutches. It was then that I saw team CRDL huddled around a person. I walked up to them as to see what was going on when I heard,"Shut up you stupid faunus" Cardin sneered while he kicked Velvet, a rabbit faunus. "Your kind should just go back to the slums of Menagrie like the scum you are. How dare you think that you deserve to come here and train with us as ..." Cardin stopped as he felt my precious's blade come to rest beneath his nether regions.

I calmly said,"Step away from Velvet or you may end up losing something very important to you." He carefully called off his lackeys and then promptly ran back to his dorm shouting,"Next time Ruby won't be there and we'll have another 'chat,'" and with that said he slipped around the corner in a quick getaway.

I reached down and helped Velvet off the floor. She said,"Thanks so much Ruby. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't there." After picking up my now cold cookies we headed towards our dorms. As she was about to open her door she turned around and pulled out a red card. She said,"I found this lying on the ground earlier. It has your name engraved on the front of it so I assumed it was your lein card. Here, you can have it back now." With the card in hand I walked into my room, hopped into my bunkbed/hammock, finished eating my cookies, and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up at 5 to my scroll vibrating signifying I had a call incoming. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I looked down at my scroll and noticed the screen held the same symbol as the weird lein card I received last night. Groggily I pulled out said card and inserted it into my scroll. Suddenly, a box appeared on screen stating,"Welcome to the Immigration offices of Psyren. Your world is now connected." I then pressed okay. "Question one: are you over the age of twelve? Yes. 'What kind of question is that?'

2: Are you worried about the future of your country? Yes 'With the threat of the Grimm, White Fang, and Roman, there's no one who is not worried.'

13: Have you ever bled blue blood? No

After question 60 the questions started to get weirdly personal, like it knew my whole life.

60: You feel isolated at your school. Yes

61: You want to become a huntress to honor your deceased mother's legacy. 'Wait, what did this thing ask me?' The text continued,"Your sister is violent and overprotective and it annoys you to no end. Its only when your blade meets flesh that you can ignore the loneliness that has always surrounded you." I slammed the scroll down in outrage. 'How does this thing know so much about me?' The text changed saying," Question 63: Do you want to go to Psyren? 'If whoever is behind this damned thing is there then I'll gladly go' I pressed yes.

Next Week

I was walking out of my combat class following my teammates when I heard a ringing. I quickly excused myself and opened my scroll. I pressed the answer call button and held it to my ear. Suddenly, I blacked out.

Location: ?,?,?, A f***ing huge desert

I woke up in a desert. Its just my luck, one minute I'm answering a call in Beacon, the next I'm standing in the middle of a giant desert. Cautiously, I walked over to the only building in site, a dilapidated building that looked Very old. Several windows were broken, the railing on the roof was hanging off precariously, and half the building was covered in a sand dune. Inside I found, to my surprise, close to twenty people huddled around the corners. When I walked in they looked up at me for a second and went back to talking in small groups. I walked to the back of the room and listened to the conversation. One man in office attire was complaining," That damned Psyren Association calls this paradise, Even if the reward is 5 million yen for figuring out the secret to Psyren this is too much."

'Yen huh, that sounds like their talking about a currency. I wonder what country uses yen. As far as I know every country uses lein.' My thoughts were interrupted by a strange kid in a school uniform come barging in carrying a girl bridal style. He was also carrying a plain old katana. He quickly set the girl down on some cardboard and ran over to some bulky looking thing. 'I think I remember Mom talking about them once, what were they called... Oh yeah, it's a pay phone. But wait a minute, Vale stopped using those close to forty years ago!' Someone spoke up,"Don't even try kid, the things busted."

Suddenly, people start throwing ideas at each other that have something to do with the red cards we received, along with some guy named Nemesis Q. They also started arguing about the reward. Finally, one man who reminds me of Cardin stood up and threatened,"Let me take this opportunity to warn each and everyone of you. I will be the one to uncover this mystery, and if anyone gets in my way I'll kill them. If you don't want to get hurt then follow what I say." 'Oh yeah, he definitely reminds me of a mix of Cardin and Roman.' Another teenager stood up and I heard some mention of hoodlum and the nickname "Dragon Asaga." He and the original person both got into sloppy fighting positions that are full of exploitable holes. 'So besides for me, it looks like the only person who has ever wielded anything larger than a dagger is either the black haired kid or the blonde haired girl.' Before the two thugs could go at it, the same black haired kid stepped between them and stopped the fight. As they were arguing I started to give the sick girl a once over. She seemed to be suffering from a high fever as well as having multiple bruises and scratches all over her body.

While I tended to the girls wounds, which looked suspiciously like the symptoms for aura depletion, the ''pay phone'' started to ring. The black haired kid answered the call and suddenly an image of another building with a pay phone inside seemed to insert itself into my memories. Then a women's voice spoke out," **Those seeking Psyren Shall Taste Power and Despair! Those seeking Psyren, those wishing to leave this world must find the gate** " Next, a klaxon wailed out over the desert. While the people around me were talking and scheming, I was preparing to transfer some of my aura into the blonde girl. When I looked up the black haired boy was trying to convince everyone that there were monsters out there. 'Well yeah, we are obviously in danger of a Grimm attack, especially with all the anger and fear that this group is giving off.' For some reason they don't believe the kid and I decide that if they are stupid enough to walk out into a Grimm infested desert unprotected, then thats their problem.

the black haired kid walks over and crouches down next to me,"At least somebody believes that their are monsters out there,"he sighed.

"Why wouldn't there be monsters, the Grimm have always wanted to wipe humanity off of Remnant." He looks at me like I'm an alien.

"Grimm? Remnant? Is that what this place is called?"

"Wait, you don't know what the Grimm are? And how do you not know this planet is called Remnant? Who are you and where are you from?"

"I think introduction are in order. Me? I'm Yoshina Ageha, but you can just call me Ageha. I'm from Japan. Wait, did you call those things Grimm, how do you know about those... Things."

"I'm Ruby Rose and you can call me Ruby. I'm from a small outpost outside of Vale, but I've never heard of an outpost named Japan. The reason why I know about the Grimm is because I'm a huntress in training," I stated while posing.

"A whatnow?"

"You know, a person who kills Grimm and takes down criminals. The Grimm are black soulless creatures with white bone masks and red eyes that try to destroy humanity and will eat any humans they can find."

"That sounds nothing like the centipede outside, well except for the man eating part. This thing was brownish yellow, like the sand and it had a bright red orb in its chest."

"Okay, if I'm correct then we may have been pulled from either different or planets. I would probably go with the former because we are both speaking the same language. Now stand back, I have to give this girl some of my aura so she can recover faster."

Ageha quickly stepped back as I started to glow a deep scarlet red, almost resembling blood. I put my hands on her and pushed a fraction of my aura into her. To my surprise, her aura flared purple as I accidentally unlocked her aura. Her cuts and bruises quickly faded as her aura did its job. Slowly she opened her eyes and glanced around the room before pulling me down next to her. She demanded,"Where did they go!?"

I answered,"They decided to wander around the desert and look for whatever gave off the klaxon earlier."

"They went after the siren? Go over to the payphone and press the memo button."

Ageha stood up and quickly pressed said button. A map appeared on the screen. It showed what I assumed to be start, where we were, a circle with a siren, where the siren most likely came from, and a gate like symbol that must be the goal. Ageha looked back and asked,"Hey, Amamiya, what does the circle mean?"

Amamiya, I guess thats the blonde's name, simply laughed,"If they went to the tower they are dead, you shouldn't even try going after them. No one who enters the circle makes it back alive! The Tavoo will kill them and then it will be like always. Everyone always dies, everyone except me! I'm always alone. And I'm the only one here who knows where we are! I'm the only one! Why do I even care, you'll all die anyways!"

Ageha shouted at Amamiya," WHERE ARE WE!"

She simply responded in a sing song voice,"I'm not telling," and then she passed out again.

 **Ageha POV**

After two hours, we reached the edge of the dark area. After looking around, we placed Amamiya in a cave and headed into the danger zone to find the others. The red themed girl, Ruby, seems to know how to fight, so I just followed behind. I offered her Amamiya's katana but she told me she already has a weapon. When I asked what it was she just tapped the red metal box on her back.

 **Ruby POV**

We ran into the remnants of the other group. The only person left alive was the Dragon Asaga person, and even he was backing up away from a weird bug monster. I told Ageha to watch out as I took out my precious and switched it into its scythe form. I then jumped down and entered the fray.

 **Ageha POV**

I was about to jump at the monster attacking Asaga but Ruby told me to back up. She then took the box off of her back and twirled it a few times. She then pressed a button and it turned into a fucking giant ten foot tall scythe! She then jumped off of the 10 meter tall cliff we were on like it was nothing.

 **Ruby**

I jumped onto the back of the thing, stopping my fall. While it was down I jumped off of it and unloaded a bullet into where its brain should be. My antimatter sniper rounds may short work of it. Just before I turned around, I saw its head start to grow back, including its fucking brain. How are you supposed to kill something that can have its head blown off by a round that pierces through tanks. I quickly looked for any weaknesses I could exploit. Everything has a weakness, even Grimm like Deathstalkers who's armor my bullets can't pierce. I suddenly remembered about how Ageha said Amamiya killed the one earlier. He said she shattered the red orb in its chest.

I quickly found where the orb was located, but not before the monster regained its footing. It quickly sped towards me and tried to slash me with its razor sharp tail. Before it could touch me, I disappeared into roses and reappeared in the sky above it. I used the recoil from my sniper to start spinning faster and faster. When I hit the monster I sliced through its core thingy like a knife through warm butter, albeit it was a lot messier. I quickly reverted Crescent Rose, grabbed Asaga, and used my semblance to climb the cliff back up to Ageha.

 **Ageha**

After she jumped down on top of the thing, she flipped off of it and landed next to Asaga. She then shot a bullet out of her scythe that blew that fuckers head off. She then waited as it regrew its fucking head! Then, one moment she was staring at the charging monster's tail as it sliced... Roses? Then I heard a gunshot. Above even me was Ruby who used her gun/scythe to start spinning like a certain blue colored hedgehog. When she hit the thing's red orb, she also tore through all of its guts, dying the surrounding area a dark red and leaving a metallic smell in the air. She then grabbed Asaga and used her weird rose teleporting thing to reach me.

Inside I was shouting,'What the hell is this girl?!'

 **Ruby**

When I reached Ageha, I placed Asaga on the ground and let him recover his breath. He panted,"there was ... another one who was ... still alive. The guy with the ... beanie." I took out Crescent Rose and placed it into its base sniper form. Looking through the scope, I surveyed the valley below us. I almost missed it, but I glimpsed a weird man with a crossbow standing over a kid with a beanie. As I watched, the man aimed his crossbow and skewered beanie boy's head.


End file.
